Video games include a wide variety of different game types including card games. Electronic card games may be played on different devices including special electronic gaming devices as well as home computer systems. The card games include traditional card games, such as solitaire. Existing electronic card games may use different techniques in order to provide players with a new gaming experience while playing a traditional card game. One way in which existing card games try to enhance the card playing experience is through the use of visual enhancements, such as changing the graphics and coloring on the card backs. As another technique, existing card games may vary or extend the rules of the traditional card game. Such variations may include providing hints to a player regarding which cards to play, and allowing a player to perform an action not allowed by the traditional rules, such as undoing the last card move, shuffling a card deck in solitaire during the middle of card play, and the like. As another technique, existing card games may have secondary goals or “meta games”. Secondary goals may include an extra bonus or virtual game award for achieving a threshold number of gaming wins. Meta games may provide a secondary overarching storyline in which each player's hand of the card game advances the player's progress toward a storyline goal. As an example, each winning card hand may advance a player's progress toward a virtual prize.